Secrets
by Gabsie
Summary: This is actually a homework assignment i did for school. Enjoy and review please!  It's T just to be on the safe side


Secrets

This is a one-shot which was actually a homework assignment for my tutorial of English. It follows the story of Supernatural per se, but I had to change a few details as I'm sure my teacher has never watched the show and I had to cram all the awesomeness of 5 seasons into roughly 500 words at the most (although I'm sure it came a bit longer). That's enough from me. I hope you enjoy reading it and stuff :D

~Gabsie

Sam always knew he was different. Ever since he was a young boy, he had a feeling, deep down, that something wasn't right, and he always felt like an outcast because of it. When he reached the tender age of 21, he found out why he was so different, however, he kept it secret from his brother and best friend Dean. This would end up being the biggest mistake of his life.

Sam never kept secrets from Dean, but he knew he would never be able to tell him the truth about who he was. Dean, who had practically raised Sam since they were very young, would never understand, even though the faced people, who had a similar problem like Sam everyday. You see, Sam and Dean Winchester fought monsters on a daily basis. Demons, ghosts and ghouls, you name it, the Winchester boys had probably slain it. He knew that his brother would be faced with a dilemma, natural instinct or brotherly love, if he was told of Sam's true nature. That was why he would never tell him…unless Dean found out for himself.

They were working on a case in Buffalo, New York, when the 'incident' happened. They were following a lead concerning the werewolf they were tracking, when she appeared. They were already acquainted with Ruby, or more specifically, Ruby the Demon. She did not look too happy to see them, and her body language indicated that she would kill them first chance she had.

"Sammy and Dean Winchester, you've eluded me for too long."

The brothers were unable to reply. They did not expect to even see her, standing before them. They had sent her demonic soul back to Hell, less than two months ago. Something must have gone wrong. Very wrong indeed. Sam instinctively reached for his bottle of holy water and was about to start the exorcism ritual when his brother spoke up;

"Hey Ruby, long time no see. Shouldn't you be in Hell right now?"

This was typical Dean, Mr. Funny Man, just before a fight. She gave him a smile that would put the Chesire Cat to shame.

"I guess I just have friends in high places Dean and they wanted me to deliver this message in person."

Sam had a bad feeling. This would not end well.

Sam began to recite the ritual, but when she looked at him, the words stuck in his throat.

"I can't let you finish that Sam. My instructions were clear, so I'll get to the crux of the matter. Dean, your brother has been keeping a big secret from you. He's actually a Hell spawn. Very powerful, and the ideal servant for Lucifer."

She said the last part in a very bored, monotone voice. After seeing the look on Dean's face, she said;

"Don't act so surprised. You've been keeping a secret from Sam too haven't you? Since I'm already here, I'll just tell him. Get it out of the way."

She turned to face Sam.

"Your brother is the only one capable of killing you, because whether you want to or not, you _will_ become evil."

She was laughing, but it was interrupted by a cry of pain. Dean had stabbed her through the heart and began the ritual. Ruby collapsed to the floor and began to bleed from the hole in her chest. Sam breathed a sigh of relief, but he was unable to read the expression on his brother's face.

"She was right, wasn't she Sammy?"

Sam was about to answer, but he just nodded in return. Dean looked to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, I really am." He said as he got the gun from the waistband of his jeans and shot Sam once, point blank through the chest.

Dean never really recovered from the shooting. If only he and Sam had had the courage to tell each other the truth, then they wouldn't need to keep secrets.

Secrets. They had a funny way of ruining your life.

Author's Note:

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The only thing I would change about the story, is that I didn't mention Castiel, as he is my favourite character, but I had already skipped the 500 word mark. Maybe next time. Please review. I'm itching to know what you though about it!


End file.
